Kyōshi no shinsui ni Masamune
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Masamune stayed at Gingka's apartment for 4 day before going overseas for spring break. But Gingka's house only has one bed and they have no choice to share. AU. Part 3 of 4 Galaxy Nova.


Ciaossu Readers!

I was planning to published this 3 days ago, but I was working on my other stories. And My copy-cat sister just copy my hobby. But it can't be helped anyways. After this series, I'm gonna work on one-shot about Chao-Xin and Masamune. I don't about this pairing but it just sorta happened.

Anywho, I don't owned Metal Fight Beyblade or Make profits out of this.

* * *

Title: Kyōshi no shinsui ni Masamune

Summary: Sequel to Kyōgō no Kandō Gingka-Sensei. Masamune stayed at Gingka's apartment for 4 day before going overseas for spring break. But Gingka's house only has one bed and they have no choice to share. But at midnight, Masamune was about to make his move but Gingka outrun him, AU. Part 3 of 4 Galaxy Nova.

Rating: T just to be safe.

This incident happened during winter break. It's about 7:00pm in the evening. The Metal city was covered in a blanket of snow, from the city park, from the residential suburbs and it's nothing but the white stuff.

"I'm coming!" Gingka rushed to his apartment door. When the teacher opens the door. "Eh? Masamune?"

He saw Masamune Kadoya, one of his students. He never saw Masamune for 3 days since the 'incident'. After that Masamune got sick for 3 days. But this time Masamune was wearing a green long sweater jacket, with white straps dangling over his sides, blue maong pants, black socks and blue sneakers. He was holding a duffle bag as his breathe slowly exhales.

"Yo." Masamune greeted plainly.

Gingka blinked twice "Um...okay, But how did you know where I live?" Gingka asked

"I'm sorry about the sudden intrusion." Masamune dodge Gingka's question and letting himself in.

"Hey, What the hell!" Gingka was about to protest but Masamune won.

*Inside the house*

"What's wrong with you Masamune? Coming over without contacting me or something." Gingka continued his protest. "And furthermore, you can't just enter my house whenever you like?"

"I said 'I'm sorry for the intrusion didn't I?" Masamune countered.

"That's still doesn't give you my permission!" Gingka said angrily.

Masamune looks at Gingka's handsome face, and then he notices something missing. "Where's your glass?" Masamune asked

Gingka realizes something as he put his fingers on his face. "Uh...well, you see. My glasses are being cleaned, so I let I'm letting my eyes rest..."

"Hmph." Masamune smirked as if he figures something out.

"What?" Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"I thought of this before, those glasses are just for show." Masamune said that made Gingka struck a thunder.

The Gingka was in the corner of the room sulking, 'That's the reason I don't want anyone to found out. They will make fun of me.' Gingka thought sadly.

Masamune continued on to the room. 'Well, I'm not much of critic but he's still too young to wear them. He's not 25, but inside too.' Masamune thought.

*10 minutes later*

Gingka and Masamune were in the living room with two glasses of ice tea on the table. There was an awkward silence. And this time, Gingka is wearing his glasses.

Gingka scratches the back of his head. "So…What's your reason for coming over to my house all of a sudden?" Gingka started.

Masamune drank his ice tea and replied. "A reason…So if I don't have a reason, It's not okay for me to come to see you. Is that okay sensei?"

Gingka was stunned after hearing his student's replied, He came all this way just to see his sensei because he didn't come to school for the past 3 days.

"That's…" Gingka rose from his position and put his knuckle at the Masamune's right side. "SO NOT OKAY!" Gingka angrily said as he grinds Masamune's head. While Masamune twitches in pain

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Masamune angrily complained

"SHUDDUP! STUPID MASAMUNE!"

"OWOWOW! STOP THAT!"

After their little childish argument, Masamune really wants to sleepover with his sensei. But kids of this time age don't give a reason and just say "Let me stay over", that means… ch-ch-ch…Ching!

"ARE YOU **RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME?**" Gingka accusingly points at his student.

"Of course not."

"Oh yeah, that's why you ran with your motorbike."

"Huh? I don't even have a license."

Gingka sighed. "Then what is it? If it's a stupid reason, I'll chase you off my house right now." Gingka said as he points at Masamune relentlessly. Apparently, He has no time for playing games with a child.

Masamune was bedridden seeing his sensei is getting frustrated about his reason for staying in his house. 'Don't point at people…' Masamune was getting reluctant.

"I'll tell you the reason. Just, I don't know if this is a stupid reason or not but…" Masamune paused as his brain is having debate whether he'll admit it or not.

Then the room was filled with awkward silence as Gingka is waiting for Masamune to reply…After 10 seconds. "**SO YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME!**" Gingka rushed to the conclusion.

"N-No!" Masamune responded "That's not it, it's-starting tonight I'll stay at a friend's house for 5 days." Masamune continued. "After that, I'll go back to America to visit Toby and Zeo for a while. I'll be there all winter break, the entire time…And when I come back, it's the new school semester." Masamune told everything to his sensei.

"That's good isn't it?" Gingka said that caught his student's attention. "You're going on a trip with your friends. And overseas! I'm a bit jealous." Gingka questioningly and gave out his opinion. "Are you uncomfortable with it or something?" The teacher asked

Masamune's heart was beating faster than the subway as his emotion began to over flow. "Uncomfortable…It's not that. It's just, if I go…" He paused for a brief moment.

"Hm?" Gingka raised an eyebrow

"If I go all spring break, I won't be able to see you, Gingka-sensei." Masamune finished his reason leaving Gingka speechless but at the same time stunned.

'That's the reason?' Gingka stuttered in his thoughts.

"But…for some weird reason…" Masamune said as he griped his hands over his lap. "I felt that, every time I saw you. My heart starts to beat very fast but…I don't know why." The student began to flush as he admitted the truth. "Tell me something sensei, Is it bad to love someone…"

"Masamune…" Gingka muttered under his breath

"But you just treat me like a kid, but you won't even hear me out." Masamune looked away to his sensei.

Gingka was surprised seeing one of his students having some sort of, "Nervous Breakdown" Well, It's more of a conflicting emotions. Apparently, Masamune was just asking for some repentance after he 'accidentally' kisses his teacher.

Gingka sighed. "Is there something that's been bothering you? Because if there is, I could help you." Gingka said with a smile that.

Masamune paused for a bit. "I get it, its fine."

There was an awkward silence, Then Gingka was just massage his toes because his foot fell asleep. "So Sensei. Are you going to chase me out now?" Masamune asked plainly to his sensei.

Gingka smiled. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. You can stay at my house." The teacher ended with a big smile, that Masamune skipped a beat.

Masamune grabbed his chest, where his heart is. 'Man, what's happening to me.' He asked himself as he felt a short tightness to his chest. He didn't imagine that his feeling would go this far. While Gingka notices his students sudden silence, but he decides to ignore it.

"Did you ask permission from your guardian?"

"Yeah, I told him that I would stay at Gingka's house and he said it'll be fine."

However, Gingka seems to have seen one hole in their plans. "It's fine, but there's one problem. Hmm..." Gingka put his thinking cap on.

"There is no problem, is there?" Masamune was pretty confident that there was no problem at all. But a bit doubtful.

"The problem is my house only has one bed." Gingka said the problem

"So what? I'm fine sleeping on the floor." Masamune realize the problem, He would just sleep on the floor because his sensei would just sleep on the floor.

"Why would I do that?" Gingka pretending to be offended. "My cute yet mischievous student is sleeping on the floor? That's a bit wrong is it. So, how about you…" Gingka leaned closer to his student's ear and whispered. "You sleep with me?" Gingka whispered that made Masamune blushed and that made him bashed his head on the floor.

Gingka was shocked about Masamune did something unexpectant? "Masamune are you okay?"

'This…AIRHEAD!' Masamune yelled inside his thoughts. 'He's still treats me like a kid!'

"Masamune, Do you have stomach ache?"

"I'm fine!"

"That idiot! Those glasses are just for show!" Masamune said as he accusingly points his sensei.

"This has nothing to do with it!" Gingka said angrily.

*Same night at 12:12 am*

The bedroom was filled with silence, as the boys are snoozing in the bedroom, while Masamune is tossing and turning himself then he raised himself from his position. He rubbed his eyes to remove sands between his eyelids.

'Man, I can't sleep in this…' Masamune thought dishearten because he was having a dream about Gingka. But his thoughts and dreams were overwhelming because of the combination of Gingka's comforter; Gingka's scent and Gingka's body temperature were unbearable, that he couldn't bear it.

'Jeeze…' Masamune sighed as he looks at his snoozing teacher. Gingka was asleep while snoring really loudly that really made Masamune pissed off. 'He's sleeping so defenselessly. But…' He observed his teacher even closer; he looks at his teacher's face. 'He looks much better without his glasses.' The student smiles in happiness because despite their past arguments, He gotta admit he was the best teacher he had.

Gingka unintentionally hugged Masamune and sank his body over his small body. Masamune tried to remove the heavy body over his. The teacher leaned closer to Masamune's ear and licks the outer earlobe that made Masamune shivered as a piece lightning pierce though out his system and ends at his groin.

"Sensei! What the heck are you doi-" Masamune was cut off when Gingka raised Masamune's chin. He looks at his sensei's eyes were dilated. Obviously, that he wasn't himself.

"Masamune…Your face lips are so…" Gingka touched Masamune's lips with his thumb and rubs it slowly. "soft. I wonder how sweet it is." Gingka said as he puts his lips on Masamune's lips and puts his arms around the boy's neck.

The boys were battling out for domination as two tongues duel for supremacy; Masamune couldn't handle that much intense pleasure, so he let Gingka travel to his tongue, tasting every wet appendage. Masamune broke apart as he gasped for breath.

Gingka was at the top of Masamune with Gingka's eyes full of lust and desire. "That was just the beginning." The he licks his lips seductively that made Masamune blush and gulped in fear.

'I'm sooooo dead.' Masamune thought in fear.

**END**

* * *

**Masamune:** Hey Gingka?

**Gingka: **Hm?

**Masamune: **Why are you older than me?

**Joshua: **Because I'm the writer, I can make you guys turn into puppets, I can even make Madoka and Gingka kiss.

**Masamune: ***Gasps* Gingka is mine do you here me? How about you put your mouth where your overly toothy mouth is?

**Joshua: **Is that a challenge?

**Masamune and Gingka: ***Grabs there Bey Launchers* Yeah!

**Joshua:** *Grabs there Bey Launchers* Bring it on. Guys!

**Everyone:** LET IT RIP!

Does anyone want to know the result of this fight or Finish this series? Review and we'll give you a cookie. :D Compliments, Comments, Constructive Crticism ans Insults are fine. But Bad words will be considered deleted.


End file.
